Bor Loudbull
Class features Savage bard Feats Weapon focus(greatclub), Alterness Description Bor stands 5'11" tall, with his orcish heritage plain for all to see, with lower canines jutting out from an angular jaw, and deep-set dark eyes beneath a huge browridge covered in bushy eyebrows. A crude bull tattoo covers one side of his head, where his black scalp is replaced by scar tissue from an earlier injury. Personality Bor is easygoing and makes friends quickly, especially when said friends buy him drinks. Unfortunately this typically leads to even more drinks, with predictable results. Apart from identifying strongly with his orcish heritage, he does not have strong convictions against any other species apart from goblins and wolves, which he detests. Alcohol of any kind is Bor's major weakness. He finds it irresistable, but it affects him more severely than one might expect resulting in massive binges and hangovers afterwards. Previous experience hasn't taught him anything in this regard. When his blood is up (through alcohol or otherwise), Bor displays a powerful temper, and criticism of his orcish heritage can be the start of a bar fight. His knowledge of ancient orcish lore has taught him much about famous raids and battles by mythical ancestors. Gaps in the same orcish lore has led him to conclude that some battles went worse than his fellow orcs might care to admit. Having been on a number of raids himself, he's smart enough to take claims of outrageous fortune on the battlefield with a pinch of salt. His command of Common is relatively poor, causing him to sometimes speak in incomplete sentences, especially in complex social situations. He is a great admirer of giantkind for their evident strength in battle, and has begun to pick up some of the language. He has sought out Serpent's Hill because of a legend that Alabog the Ravager, a powerful hill giant from the distant past, died in the area, and he wishes to determine if this is true. Bor has many relatives within his orc tribe, but not very many amongst his human relatives. His father was a human peddler who traded with other tribes (orc and human) for furs, and Bor traces his wanderlust to him. His mentor Krar Bonesinger, who taught him the ancient ritual chants, is still alive, though very old now (for an orc). or comes from primitive orc stock from the badlands of Realms, where resources were scarce and metal hard to come by. His youth was spent surviving in the harsh landscape, often ravaged by harsh winters and floods. Inter-tribal raids between tribes of orcs, humans, gnolls and goblinoids are endemic in Rurunia; Bor has himself participated in several of them. Bor's role in orcish society is that of itinerant 'Caller for the Dead', who alerts the spirits of the afterlife that they will soon be joined by another soul. He performs the ancient ritual chants when a tribe member has died (typically in battle), accompanying himself with pounding percussion on his wolfhide drum. He thereby informs the ancestor spirits of the mighty deeds of the recently deceased, and warns them not to trifle with a spirit so powerful. Because Bor was smarter than the tribe’s fullblooded orcs, he was recruited into the study of the chants at a young age, which protected him when he was still young and weak. He now travels from tribe to tribe within the orc-inhabited part of Rurunia to perform this service. In his travels he has taken a more than passing interest in the various stone monuments and burial cairns dotting the landscape, and has begun matching them to local legends and tribal stories. Inscriptions defeat him, but he has a detailed memory for stories and legends as long as they involve orcs, their allies and most definitely their enemies. Category:Half-orcs Category:Bards Category:Slaves at the Scarlet Pit Category:Gladiators